Pieces
by IWishIWasAWeasley
Summary: Harry: "How come she married him? She hated him!" Sirius: "Nah, she didn't." The story of the Marauders friendship and how Lily Evans fell for James Potter and became the female Marauder.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yo, I'm not J.K. Rowling. I didn't create Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Lily<em>

_Lily Evans_

_7th Year_

_Gryffindor_

_Head Girl_

_Muggleborn_

You could say I'm popular.

I mean, everyone loves me. Merlin knows why, I don't really care for many of them, yet they all love me!

Now hold your hippogriffs! Don't judge so quick! I'm not an arrogant toe-rag! I'm really not! Unlike certain vermin who will go un-named *_cough-**Potter**-cough_*, I do NOT have an over inflated ego. But it's sorta obvious, this is what I here daily:

"_**OMG LILYYY****!**_ You're hair looks _**FABULOUS**_ today! Not that it doesn't look fabulous **_ALL_** the time, it's just today it looks like, super great! I didn't think it was even possible for your hair to look better than it usually does, but there you go again, Lily Evans, proving us lowly classmates wrong!"

Showering me with compliments? It's not that I don't appreciate them; it's just that that tactic only works on Potter or Black. I don't live off of flattery.

"_**LILY EVANS!**_ Girlfriend, I know you're busy being Head Girl and being smart and being awesome and being better than every other poser in this school and just being Lily – I mean, that's pretty much the definition of awesome- but lady, we _**NEED**_ to hang out! I mean, I feel like we hardly talk anymore!"

For your information Gretchen, we've _**NEVE**_R talked. Nor to I plan on it if all you ever talk about is how **_great_** I am.

"-cuz you know you can _**ALWAYS**_ come to me if you have **_ANY_** problems **_AT ALL_** Lily! You know I'm here for you, like a true friend. Not that you'd have any problems, of course! Because I mean, come on. You're like, Lily Evans! You're so perfect! Life _**MUST**_ be great for you!

Oh yes, thanks for informing who my "true friends" are. Ravenclaw's are sposed to be smart. As for having problems? _**HAH!**_ I keep my problems to myself.

"Well, if it isn't Lily Evans, the Veela on fire! Honeslty girl, if you didn't have that flaming hair, -I love your hair by the way, sugar- I'd _**SWEAR**_ you're an undercover Veela! I mean, how can you be hot _**AND**_ smart?"

Look, Adrian, we may both be in the Slug Club, but that _**DOESN'T**_ mean I actually enjoy your company! I mean, he wants in my pants _**SO BAD**_, it's redikulus!

And we haven't even gotten off the train yet!

Then comes the worst of them all;

"_**Liiilllllyyyy!**_ Oh my Rowling girl! Were you just talking to Potter? _**JAMES POTTER!**_ Again! You two are like, ALWAYS together! Merlin's beard girl! You two would be _**THE CUTEST**_ couple in like, the whole wizarding universe! I mean, you are _**SO PRETTY!**_ And Potter? Oh, don't even get me started! He's just _**SO**_ dreamy! Wouldn't it be like, perfect if you two went out! I mean, it would, wouldn't it! Since you're good looking and James is the _**BEST**_ looking, you two could make _**SUCH**_ beautiful babies!

_**WOAH! WOAH WAOH NOW, HOLD UP! BABIES WITH POTTER!**_ I wanna Avada myself at the thought!

"-and like, since you two are like, Head boy and girl, you guys would be _**THE**_ power couple of Hogwarts! It'd be like, Hogwarts legend and stuff! So what do you think? I mean, I'd Crucio someone for the chance to date Potter! He's hot, smart _**AND**_ Quidditch Captain! Not that I need to tell you, of course! I mean, how could you not notice! Oh, but of _**COURSE**_ I'll stay out of the way if you're going for him, which you _**TOTALLY**_ should! I mean, what are friends for? Right Lily? Lily?"

Alrighty then Tracy. Let's get one thing straight. I know you mean well and you just want to be my friend because you're obsessed with popularity and you think I'll introduce you to Potter, but when you start telling me that I'll make beautiful offspring with the spawn of Voldemort himself, (a.k.a. James) then we have a problem. I mean, I can tolerate the loving stares, the non-stop chatter of annoying girls, the pathetic pickup lines from boys, the stupid assumptions about my "happy" life from _**EVERYONE**_, but one thing _**I WILL NOT**_ tolerate is people pairing me up with _**JAMES BLOODY POTTER!**_ It's complete rubbish!

I mean, think about it.

Me-

and Potter?

It's an insult to my intelligence, really.

I am Lily Evans. Follows the rules, naturally smart, but still a hard worker. I'm level-headed, no-nonsense and certainly don't BASK in the loving stares I receive daily!

Potter, on the other hand? His ego is the size of Russia! He's an arrogant bully and everyone loves him for it! They practically worship him, and he knows it! He thinks that _**EVERYONE**_ loves him and that he's without fault. Actually, the sad thing is, pretty much everyone _**DOES**_ love him. Except Lily Evans.

_**AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T GONE INSANE!**_

I don't like to admit how people seem to adore me for pretty much no reason, it's just that sometimes my thoughts start running circles in my head. It gets to the point I either acknowledge them or explode!

Not that anyone would mind of course.

"Oh Lily girl! What's wrong, dearest? Having a rough day? You know you can tell me **_anything!_** Spill it girl, a trouble shared is a trouble halved! You know you can trust me!"

"Lily-flower, don't worry about it! Normally I'd be mad if it was anyone else who snapped at me, I'd be mad. But I know you Lily, you'd never hurt a fly unless something was going on in your life! Things will get better Lily, I promise! I mean, you're Lily Evans! You're like, the bravest girl in the whole Gryffindor house! You can handle anything! I wish I was more like you!"

"Woah now Lily-girl, feelin feisty, are we? Well, you know I like em' spicy…"

I'm sure I sound like a _**MAJOR**_ Bi-otch right now. And the truth is, I'm really not. I'm just sick of it. Everyone assumes they know Lily Evans. They all assume her life is great and they all want to be her, or with her. It makes me want to scream!

And the girls are actually the worst part.

I mean, they're all so ridikulus!

"Great Godric! Did you _**SEE**_ James in his Quidditch Match today! _**HOTTT!**_"

"And how about Sirius! That boy is _**finnee!**_"

*Insert chorus of fan-girl screams and girlish giggles here

Complete Rubbish

"Oh! Girls, we can't forget Remus! I mean, he's a total cutie!"  
>"Not to mention the perfect Gentleman!"<p>

*Everyone sighs

_Idiots! All of them!_

* * *

><p><em>Moony<em>

_Remus Lupin_

_7th Year_

_Gryffindor_

_Prefect_

_Half blood_

I awake in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by my fellow Maurauders. Trains always make me sleepy.

I try to ignore the thought that this would be our last first-term ride to Hogwarts.

I scan the other three adolescents around me. Beside me, Sirius can't find anything to retain his attention long enough to keep him occupied for more than ten minutes. Across from him, James is gazing vacantly out the window, deep in thought; his new badge clutched in his calloused hands.

Even in the summer time James' hands are calloused, THAT'S how much Quidditch he plays.

Peter, who's beside James and across from me, is looking frantically out the window, trying to see what James appears so focused on.

They're an immature bunch really, but I couldn't ask for better friends.

Second year, I had to tell them. They would've found out eventually.

"I'm a Werewolf."

The hardest words I've ever had to say.

Yet they never left me. Not once. They never even entertained the thought! If they did, it wasn't out loud. They vowed they'd be there with me until the end. They studied three whole years! Three years, until they were animagi. Even Peter! And although I love the little guy, even I acknowledge that he's not the brightest Lumos Charm out there.

But they did it, for me. And that is what I told Lily when she asked me why a clever, intelligent, polite, MATURE guy like me hangs out with the Maurauders.

Poor Lily. She was so visibly frustrated by my lack of reasoning for hanging out with the idiots I call my best mates.

She believes me, I know. She's stopped asking the same question, and doesn't voice any doubts about the boys being reliable friends.

Speaking of Lily, guess which petit red-head just opened the door to our compartment?

"Well, well. If it isn't the lovely Miss Evans. Couldn't resist my charm and good looks any longer then cupcake?" Sirius made a show of fluffing his long black locks –he spent more time on his hair than half the girls- and batting his eyelashes at the carrot-top standing before him. Lily granted him an eye roll and turned to me.

"Remus, I just wanted to return your book. I'm SUPER sorry I had it for so long! I meant to get it back sooner, but I couldn't find an extra owl to help deliver it." She had my copy of "Muggles Who Notice" by Blenheim Stalk. The book was just large enough that one owl couldn't manage it by itself.

"S'all right Lily, you can keep it as long as you'd like, I've read it twice." I reply with a smile.

"I think he likes her!" James stage whispers to Sirius loud enough for the whole compartment to hear. The pair fall back into their seats, laughing. Lily -who's patience with James has always been short- merely takes the book in her hands and smacks it over James' head.

"Blimey Evans! Lighten up a bit!" the Potter bow lets out a yelp when the hardcover makes contact with his head. Lily, however, remains perfectly calm. Brave girl that Lily, pretty much the only one who'll stand up to any of us. Not even Peter stands up to Padfoot and Prongs.

Lily's calm, collected exterior falters, however, when she glances down at James hand, which opened at the impact of the book.

James Head Boy badge lay gleaming on his now open palm.

_This is bad._

Lily doesn't know that James is Head Boy.

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

This isn't happening.

This is totally _**not**_ happening!

My mind is a-blur, unable to think any deeper into the subject –_**the problem**_- at hand.

Calm down Lily, you're getting ahead of yourself.

"Potter, whose badge is that and why did you take it?" I snapped, eyes wide.

The four boys silently exchanged looks, all wide eyed. Sirius recovered first, and immediately started laughing.

Laughing? Really? Okay, now I'm just getting annoyed.

"Since Mr. Black is proving to be pretty useless, will someone **_please_** fill me in! Whose Head Boy badge is that Potter?"

James Potter looked down at the coveted badge that lay in his palm, Sirius continuing his laughing fit.

It was Remus who finally spoke up.

"Uhm, Lily, would you like to sit?" He asked warily

Oh dear. This _**cannot**_ be good.

"I'm fine standing, thanks. Now spit it out." I reply, nicely though, since it's Remus.

The 17 year old scratched the back of his light-brown hair. Why was this so bloody hard to spit out!

"_**Hello**_! What is up with you boys! Kneazle got your tongue? Normally you guys never shut up!" I exclaim, growing more frustrated by their continued silence. Not to mention Sirius' laughing.

I mean, it couldn't be that bad. Nothing was worse than my first impression when I saw Potter holding the badge.

"James is Head Boy, Lily."

Well, apparently my first impression was correct.

Unicorn Turds.

The four boys sitting around me seemed to be holding their breath. Except Sirius. One look at my face and he found a fresh round of uncontrollable laughter.

James Potter.

James _**bloody**_ Potter!

My year has officially ended.

* * *

><p>-Remus-<p>

The kneazle's out of the bag.

Lily knows James is Head Boy.

And I don't think she's taking it well.

I mean, she hasn't said a word. Not one word. She's thinking, hard. And if you want to be the one to interrupt her train of thought, I wish you all the best. I'll personally induct you into Gryffindor and then bring flowers to your funeral.

* * *

><p><em>Prongs<em>

_James Potter_

_7th Year_

_Gryffindor_

_Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, Chaser_

_Pureblood_

Lily is speechless.

Absolutely speechless.

Lily Evans is _**never**_ speechless.

She _**always**_ has a clever, witty comeback. But now, nothing.

And it scares me.

I wish Sirius would stop bloody _**laughing**_!

Remus seems to share my sentiment, and lightly hits Padfoot in the arm.

Getting the message, my supposed best mate attempts to compose himself.

After a long, agonizing silence, Lily breaks it at last.

"You can't be serious." She states

Dragon Dung. You know what comes next.

"Of course not, Evans dear. _**I'm**_ Sirius!"

And he starts laughing again, even more-so than before.

Lily takes another long look at me,

And leaves.

**_Brilliant._**

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

After standing in their compartment for ages, not being able to say a word, I walked out. It was all I could do. Words would not come.

I mean, _**HOW COULD DUMBLEDORE DO THIS TO ME**_!

I never said it aloud, but I always pictured myself as head girl. There was always that little part of me that knew I could do it. But it seemed an impossible dream, so I never acknowledged it.

But Merlin, was I pleased when I found that badge, tucked into my customary acceptance letter. Not that I'd ever admit it.

Now I want nothing more than to march up to that loopy old man who must be blind as a bat to have not noticed how much I detest James Potter, and hand his bloody Head Girl badge right back to him.

I've always wanted to be Head Girl, but is it worth it if I'm partnered with Potter?

I finally reach my compartment, and sit down without a word. It's the Heads compartment of course, and poor Marlene must've been crazy with worry, having to sit there by herself for so long, terrified of being told off by a teacher for sitting in the Heads compartment when she clearly wasn't Head Girl.

I sit down in continued silence and just stare at the stitching on the compartment seats.

To say that Marlene looks worried is an understatement.

I can't even imagine the look on my face right now.

"Lily? Lily what's wrong?" She asks slowly. I know she's dying to know what took me so long, but being the good friend that she is, she puts her worries aside and focus' on my immediate problems. And when I put it that way, how can I NOT answer her?

I sputter, "P-P-P-Potter is _**Head Boy**_!"

Marlene's face disorients into a confused, disbelieving look.

"You're pulling my leg!" She replies. "Potter, Head Boy? No way!"

"I wish I was joking Marlene. He's got the badge, and he didn't take it. Remus said so." I say glumly

"Oh, well if Remus said so…" Marlene trails off, staring at her feet. Then she continues, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! I know how you feel about James Potter! This is…"

"Horrible." I finish for her.

Marlene gives me a small smile and puts her hand on my knee. "Well, if there's anyone who can handle James Potter, it's you Lil."

It's times like this when I want to hug her. And I do.

As we continue our conversation of bashing James Potter, and I can't help but feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter was created by J.K Rowling, not me.**

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

As much as I'd love to spend the entire train ride Potter-bashing, I **do** have a Prefect meeting to run.

Lets see if Potter deems it worthy of his presence to show up!

Dumbledore **will** hear from me!

Normally I'd feel guilty, having to leave Marlene alone while I run off doing Prefect duty, but in light of my new position, Gryffindor needed a replacement Prefect. Wasn't Marlene pleased to receive a badge! I don't know which of us was happier, to be honest. But no matter. Life is good as I head to the meeting with Marlene at my side. We're pretty early, so Marlene has time to use the loo.

While she's gone however, the most curious thing happens.

James Potter arrives for the Prefect meeting.

Early.

Wait, what!

* * *

><p>-James-<p>

Can someone **please** explain how or why **I'm** Head Boy! I mean, I've never even **seen** a prefect meeting, I have the second highest detention record, (Second only to Sirius) and the Head Girl hates me. I mean, **which** of those three made Dumbledore think that giving **me** the badge was a good idea!

But hey, I'm not going to give him or anyone else the reason to doubt this illogical decision.

Not even the Head Girl herself.

Which is why I'm going to the Prefect meeting.

Early.

I know. Who are you, and what have you done with James Potter, the awesome? I mean, I'm **always** late. For everything. I'll just stroll in, Sirius at my side, like we own the place.

And I'm going to a Prefect meeting.

Early.

But I have a point to prove. Not just to them, but to myself.

Everything's always been handed to me on a silver platter. My parents try not to spoil me, but c'mon, I'm their only son. But it's not even that. Quidditch? Easy. School? Easy. Friends? Easy. Girls? Easy.

Okay, maybe the last one isn't "easy," since Lily still hates me, but I could have any girl I want in the whole school.

Except Lily.

But to the point, everything's always come easy to me. I always know what I'm doing and it always requires minimal effort on my part.

So you understand that I feel completely petrified at the thought of being in charge of the discipline of the entire student body when I myself am the one always in need of discipline. Maybe I'm a little nervous at the thought that I am now in charge of ALL the prefects of Hogwarts when I myself have never even seen a meeting in session?

Yeah. Maybe.

But I'm a Gryffindor. I know I can do this. Is it completely out of my comfort zone?

Yes.

Am I slightly afraid of what the Head Girl will do to me if she ever decides to talk to me this year?

Yes.

Is everyone going to openly wonder about Dumbledore's choice?

Yes.

Am I going to prove them wrong?  
>Yes.<p>

I have to work for something. But I'm going to do it. And I'll start by going to the Prefect meeting.

Early.

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

Do I need glasses!

I feel confunded!

Here before me, stands James Potter; subdued.

I'm totally speechless, for the second time today.

I'm really sick of this pattern.

He finally speaks up "Um, hey Evans…"

Still speechless.

"So, um, that Prefect meeting..."

"What about it?" I **finally** manage to spit something out.

"Um, well, okay. I confess. I have absolutely **no idea** what happens in a Prefect meeting. Remus never mentioned it much…"

Remus Lupin. Why couldn't **he** have been Head Boy?

I study the look on Potters face. His hand shoots up, into his already messy hair, and ruffles it further, looking like he just got off a broom.

Hold up.

Is he-

Nervous?

HA!

James Potter is nervous!

Someone take a picture!

He totally is!

I have to contain my laughter, but a giggle escapes.

Crap.

Now he's looking at me funny… no wait,

HE'S BLUSHING!

JAMES POTTER IS BLUSHING!

**Quit giggling Lily!**

"Okay," I say, composing myself. "So you're saying you have no idea how to run the Prefect meeting that's starting in about two minutes that you're sposed to run?" **Do not laugh Lily!**

"Yeaah, that pretty much sums it up. Useless Head Boy, I know." He says, avoiding my eyes.

Aww, he feels bad! Or is he embarrassed of not knowing anything about being Head Boy? Maybe both.

Wait, **HOLD UP!**

Since when did Potter show this much emotion anyway?

It's weird.

Make it stop! Hit the off button of something!

"Alright Potter," I reply. "I'll handle this meeting, you just nod approvingly at the right moments and look like you know what I'm talking about. Sound good?"

This should be easy. I know how to run a meeting like I know how to walk. Assuming Potter's a good actor, we'll have no problem this meeting.

"Um yeah, but I do wanna help run meetings in the future, so as soon as I find someone to tell me how, I'll be a little more useful…" He answers. There's that look again!

"I'll show you the ropes as we go along, Potter. But for now, the Prefects should be showing up about now, so your seat is right there. Just look like your usual, arrogant self and we shouldn't have any problems." I can't help but throw in the last part, even though he looks so vulnerable, not knowing what the Helga is going on.

Potter takes his seat, and the Prefects begin filing in.

* * *

><p><em>Padfoot<em>

_Sirius Black_

_7th Year_

_Gryffindor_

_Chaser_

_Pureblood_

There's no place like Hogwarts.

I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the Potters house. But Hogwarts is just in a category of it's own.

We just finished the start-of-term feast, and maybe that's why I'm speaking of the ancient school so fondly.

But it's just so good to be back!

"Peeves!" I hear my best friend shout, looking up. I follow his lead and raise my head. In between the enchanted ceiling (the stars are brightly shining) and me, is the poltergeist himself.

"Miss me lads?" he asked, cracking a grin.

"More than you know Peevsie! How are you, little man!" I reach up and receive a high-five from the floating Peeves.

"Peeves is excellent now that we're all back for another year of causing shenanigans at Hogwarts, with my Marauders here to assist me." He looks elated, with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Peeves exchanges high-fives with James and Remus, and ignores Peter, as usual. Things are getting back to normal.

Most people don't understand how we can get along with Peeves the Poltergeist, but really, how can you not love the little bugger? He's great! He just doesn't like most people. As fellow pranksters, however, he does like us. We've covered for some of Peeves' stunts, while he's taken the blame for some of ours. He also distracts Filch for us during night-time pranks.

It's a beautiful relationship.

"Potter!"

We snap out of our happy get-together with the schools poltergeist and look.

Oh, hello McGonagall.

"Evening Professor." Remus nods politely.

"Evening, Mr. Lupin. Potter, if you are finished your meal, I am to show you and Miss Evans to your domitories." Our Head-of-House replies.

"Er, pardon me Professor McGonagall," Lily seems to have heard the conversation. "Why do you need to show Potter and I to Gryffindor Tower?" She replies, puzzled.

"Ah yes, Miss Evans, are you aware of the sleeping arrangements of the Head Boy and Girl?" McGonagall has the strangest look on her face…

"I assumed we'd be returning to our dormitories, but I take it we aren't…" Lily finished thoughtfully.

"Correct, Miss Evans. Due to the Head Boy and Girl typically being from different houses, Head's dormitories were constructed to allow the Head's to become better acquainted, seeing they would be working together for the year. Now, if the pair of you are finished your meals, I will show you to your dormitory." McGonagall said.

James and Lily look as though they've each been hit by a bludger. Or even just the beaters bat.

This is priceless.

I can't help it.

I bust out laughing.

The piercing looks I get from the Head Boy and Girl don't help at all. In fact, they make me laugh harder.

"Ready when you are, Professor." Evans states with a frown.

And with that, the trio walks off, leaving me rolling with laughter.

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

Life must hate me.

Not only am I partnered with James Potter as Head Boy and Girl, but now **I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM!**

Most girls would be jumping up and down, crying with happiness, screaming in joy, fainting from disbelief, and squealing about it to all their friends.

Lucky for the wizarding world, I'm not Most girls.

Alright, I confess.

Potter's gotten so much better in the last year. It's actually rather strange.

When everyone returned from Christmas Holidays, Potter did not. Neither did Black. Remus looked deeply troubled during their absence.

Then, one day, they were just there again.

But it wasn't the same.

He wasn't the same.

Potter would swagger into class with the rest of the Marauders, daydream during the whole class, and swagger back out.

He never back-talked or made funny remarks the way he used to, the way Sirius still does.

The Marauders stopped sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room for part of that year, which is when I started using it. They eventually migrated back, but I didn't leave. Because those boys seem different now.

Especially Potter.

His ego was so severely deflated, I never even thought it possible.

While he's gotten most of his spunk –and some of his ego- back, he's a lot different. Like he's taking life seriously for once.

Wish I could say the same for Black.

His ego was also shrunk, but his out-there personality was hardly subdued.

However, while the cruelty of their tricks had lessened over the years, after that Christmas, it seemed to have disappeared. Their pranks never hurt anyone again. It was downright mysterious.

Not that I'm complaining. They're a much more livable bunch now.

Like Marlene said, if anyone can handle those boys, it's me.

I'm a Gryffindor, I can totally do this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the awesome Harry Potter and series**

* * *

><p>-James-<p>

Life must hate me.

Most girls would be jumping up and down, crying with happiness, screaming in joy, fainting from disbelief, and squealing about it to all their friends.

But Evans isn't most girls.

The **one girl **in** all** of Hogwarts who **hates** me, and **I have to live with her!**

She'll probably hex me in my sleep if she thinks I'm dreaming about her.

And I probably will be.

James! Cut it out! Someone in this crazy place thinks you're mature and able to handle this, so lets prove them right.

My thoughts are interrupted when we reach our destination.

"Constant Vigilance!" McGonagall says to the door. No elaborate paintings here.

The door swings open at the mention of the password, and I'm impressed with what I see.

We enter into an octagonal shaped room. On the wall directly opposite us is a grand fireplace, flanked by giant windows. The view is breathtaking. Two overstuffed armchairs complete the scene of perfection.

The room also features two spiral staircases and another door.

"This," McGonagall said, pointing to latter, "is your bathroom. Shared, yes. I'm sure you two will survive."

**Sharing? Aw c'mon! **I have** no idea **what girls do in the bathroom!

"Up the stairs to your right is your room, Mr. Potter. Miss Evans, your room is on the left." McGonagall stated. "Now, as you both know, Gryffindor House has a fine reputation amongst the other houses as well as beyond the walls of Hogwarts. As Head Boy and Girl the two of you have privileges above your fellow classmates. However, that does **not** mean that there will be a relaxation in the standard of behavior expected from Hogwarts students, -especially the Head Girl and Boy- in this room. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall said severely.

"Yes Professor McGonagall!" Evans replied very quickly

"Er, um, y-yes Professor." I answered, trying to process what exactly my Transfiguration teacher had just said.

"Good. Now that everything is sorted, I'll let the pair of you settle in. Remember what I said. Also, you will be having a meeting with the Headmaster within the first week of term. Expect a message from him to arrive shortly." And with that, McGonagall left the Heads dormitories, leaving just Evans and I in the common room.

Oh good Godric!

**Now** I understand what she said!

…"a relaxation in the standard of behavior expected from the Head Girl and Boy in this room."

**Is she serious!**

McGonagall just told Evans and I not to fool around in our dormitory when no one else was around!

I chanced a look at Evans. Her face read total disbelief. Despite everything, I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at!" Evans says harshly.

I think of Remus and Sirius' reactions upon hearing about this, and I laugh harder. Laughter must be contagious, or maybe my face is funny looking at the moment, because Evans starts laughing with me.

After a while of laughing, I finally compose myself. Evans takes a little longer to regain control. Those few seconds give me time to formulate an exit.

"This should be an interesting year, eh Evans?" I smile at her, and jog up the spiral stairs leading to my new room, leaving a smiling Evans at the bottom.

It feels good to make her smile.

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

Laughter is contagious.

Especially when it looks as good as James Potter.

**WOAH! BAD LILY!**

No need to think thoughts like that about Potter.

Being good looking does **not** make up for being a terrible person!

And yet, after McGonagall lectured us about hooking up, (Merlin help me) all Potter said was "This should be an interesting year, eh Evans?" and left! That was it! No sexual joke or hint about asking me out! He just left!

Who are you and what have you done with Potter?

That evening, I'm retelling all of these events to Marlene.

Have I mentioned Marlene?

I mean, I know I ranted about pretty much every single human form in this school under eighteen, but there are two people who's company I enjoy.

Marlene McKinnon,

And Alice-soon-to-be-Longbottom.

Alice isn't super girly and redikulus like most girls here. She graduated last year, and she's already engaged to Frank Longbottom. The couple have both been accepted into Auror training.

I miss her lots.

Marlene and I only recently became friends.

You see, I hate girls.

They're so annoying and downright redikulus!

My best friend growing up was a boy. Whenever the other girls annoyed me (all the time) I'd go hang out with Sev.

But that clearly didn't work out.

I cut myself off from Sev in 5th year. I hung out with Alice for the rest of the year. The next year though, Alice and Frank got a lot more serious, and Alice had less time for me. She was always a great friend, she was just in love. That year, Marlene had been going out with Regulus Black for quite sometime. I know right? He's younger **and** a Slytherin. But they seemed perfectly happy.

Until one day, it just, stopped.

There was no more hand holding in the halls, no more sitting together during meals, no more making out in broom cupboards after hours (being a prefect, I'd caught them at it numerous times.) There was no more obvious PDA and exchanges of mushy lovesick looks in the halls. In one day, it had all just stopped.

I mean, they were making out in the transfiguration hallway the day before! They're lucky McGonagall never caught them…

But anyway, suddenly they were simply no longer. Marlene pulled away from her annoying, giggly friends and pushed everyone away.

Only Alice and I got through to her.

I always felt bad, leaving her when Alice and I had Prefect meetings.

But now, Marlene is my replacement, so we're together a lot.

The Slytherins either hate Marlene (maybe because she's Regulus' ex?) or love her, because she's a McKinnon. The McKinnon's are supposedly one of the most powerful wizarding families of all time. Slytherin's like that.

The truth is, Marlene and I aren't really that great of friends the way Alice and I are. It's simply someone to have around, since neither of us really enjoy the company of the other girls. It's just nice to have someone who gets it.

* * *

><p>-Sirius-<p>

I remember that Christmas.

That's a lie.

I hardly remember that Christmas.

I remember what happened after that Christmas though.

I'll never forget it.

Nor will I ever forget the reaction James and I received upon our return.

We definitely weren't ourselves.

I guess it was a shocker to the masses. I mean, James Potter and Sirius Black, ego-centric trouble makers extraordinaire! We were always so out-there and over-the-top! Yet when we **finally **returned to school after an extended Christmas break, we were subdued, silent. We came to class, kept silent, did our work, and left. We still managed to look like we owned the place the whole time, but it wasn't the same.

We were broken.

What happened that Christmas broke us.

To pieces.

Eventually, we regained that spring in our step. Or maybe we just started faking it. Either way, James and I eventually started putting the pieces of our broken spirits together again, with the help of Peter and Remus. The Marauders are there for each other; no matter what. We saved James.

Prongs was heading into a very dark place after it happened-not the death eaters! Emotionally, James was falling into a dark place.

Depression.

It exhausted us, but Wormtail, Moony and I worked our arses off and pulled him back out.

We all grew because of it.

The arrogance? It's more of an act now. It's easier than dealing with the confused looks and unbelieving whispers.

Not to mention how I love Evan's reactions whenever we're even a **little** big-headed.

Laughter. That's what saved James. That's what saved us.

After that Christmas, I felt like I'd never laugh again. I never felt totally happy. I just couldn't manage it. I grasped and clawed at any feeling of remote cheerfulness I thought I could possibly be feeling at any given moment.

Desperation.

I knew I needed to make James laugh, but how could I when I hardly smiled myself? It just darkened my mood further. I felt like I had failed as a best friend.

I thank Merlin everyday for Remus and Peter.

It was Peters redikulus antics and Remus failed attempts at humor-both done to make us laugh at their foolishness-that saved us. They weren't even that funny. But when someone puts in so much effort just to see even a hint of a smile on your face? That changes you.

I guess it wasn't laughter that saved us.

It was love.

* * *

><p>-Remus-<p>

I remember when we ruled the common room.

After that Christmas, we stopped using it.

Too many people.

Too many questions.

The Shrieking Shack wasn't exactly the hangout we were looking for.

Too many painful memories.

We needed somewhere to go to escape the never-ending questions, the curious stares, the wondering whispers, and the failed attempts from others to engage us in conversation.

We were hanging around an abandoned corridor-yes, that's how desperate we were-one night after a bunch of fifth year girls tried to chat up James and Sirius. They both looked about ready to throw something.

To say they didn't want them there would be an understatement.

The three other boys were sitting, leaning against the wall- exhausted with the predicament we had been so cruelly thrown into that Christmas.

I, unlike my three best friends, was standing, pacing. Thinking those same words, that somewhere to go we needed most.

They had always been there for me, no matter what. They became bloody animagi for me! This one time, they needed me. I had to be there for them. I had to.

Back and forth and back and forth I paced. Until suddenly,

It was there.

A door.

The door.

The door to the place.

The place we needed.

The Room of Requirement.

It was our place.

That place we had needed.

So for a while that's where we hung out, just the four of us. After a while, we gradually drifted back to the common room, little by little, bit by bit. It started small; we spent a short time in there until Padfoot and Prongs couldn't take it anymore. Then we'd head to the Room of Requirement. We spent more and more time in Gryffindor tower, until the boys could stomach other peoples company again. We still prefer the Room of Requirement though.

Somedays, the door appears more to the right than usual. I can't figure out why though. It's curious.

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

I'm walking down a dark corrider.

Where am I headed?

Gryffindor Tower.

Why am I headed there?

To visit the girls.

If you want to laugh, this about your cue to do so.

I mean, how long ago was I ranting about how annoying and redikulus they are? And they are, don't get me wrong, but in some crazy, twisted, unfair way, I miss them. I miss the motherly feeling I get from waking them up in the morning so they're not late for breakfast. I miss the way a giggle-fit would spread throughout our entire dormitory once one of us got started. I miss the girls nagging me about crushes and trying to match me up with someone new each day, only to change their minds the next time the conversation of Lily's non-existent love life arose. I miss Marlene. I miss rolling my eyes at the other girls' redikulus antics. I miss them.

So here I am, walking to Gryffindor Tower to visit my over-emotional, over-the-top, way-to-girly, redikulus ex-roommates.

But I never make it there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers for my longest chapter yet! I'm afraid I'm rushing this story a bit, but I don't care. I'm quite excited for it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. How creative.**

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

I never make it to Gryffindor Tower.

Something stops me.

A voice.

**His** voice.

"It was foolish of you to return to Hogwarts, Bellatrix."

Severus.

My once best friend,

Is talking to a known Death Eater who has snuck into Hogwarts.

Bullocks!

"Rodolfus, why have you come?" asks Severus. They're on the other side of the door, I can tell. Fools didn't even use Muffliato. I hear Rodolfus mumbling, I can't make out what he's saying. Then-

"And the Moodblood." The death eater replies. Bellatrix lets out an angry hiss.

"The little redhead you used to hang out with Severus," Rodolfus Lestrange continues. "Lily Evans. The Dark Lord has summoned them. We're here to –er, fetch them." He finished.

I stop dead.

This is bad.

This is so bad.

My mind has gone blank.

All I can think about is how bad this situation is.

"Do you know where they are Severus?" Lestrange inquires

"Ha! Of course he knows Rodolfus! We both know how Severus here is **_best friends_** with that filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix starts out shrieking with laughter, but ends up spitting her words, hatred obvious in her voice at the mention of "mudbloods."

"Bellatrix, we all know I severed those ties years ago." Severus spoke calmly.

Lying toe-rag.

Severus didn't sever any ties.

Hold up!

Severus severed

Haha!

**_Pull it together Lily!_**

"As it so happens, I don't know where the girl is, however I can assume she is in her dormitory at this hour." Sev continues.

"Well then we'll have to get into Gyffindor Tower." Says Rodolfus.

"Negative." Replies Severus. "Lily Evans is now Head Girl. She has her own dormitory. The location of which I do not know."

Bellatrix lets out another angry hiss.

Lestrange breaks the long silence that follows. "Hold up, is that door open?"

Shit!

I'm frozen in fear, as though petrified. The Death Eaters are coming, and there's no-where to hide. They're going to find me and drag me to Voldemort who's decided it'd be fun to kill me personally. Then, someone grabs me from behind.

I'm going to die.

A big, calloused hand comes over my mouth, and my scream goes unheard. I feel a silky fabric being draped over me, but I don't se anything. I don't even fight my attacker; I know it's the end.

The door opens, and from it emerge Rodolfus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black, wands drawn, followed by Severus Snape.

"There's no one there. However, I suggest we continue this conversation somewhere more private." Severus drawls in his usual uncaring manner.

Wait, no one there! What's going on! I'm standing **right here**, un-armed and helpless, in the arms of whatever Death Eater who decided to catch me and turn me in to his master!

I'm further dumbfounded when Severus turns and walks away, and the two Death Eaters follow him!

What the Helga!

Finding my inner Gryffindor, I look up at whatever Death Eater is restraining me.

Bloody Hell!

It's Potter!

I jump violently in my surprise, but Potter's strong arms prevent much movement. He puts his finger to his lips and slowly moves towards the door the Death Eaters left open.

He closes it, and I feel whatever silky fabric was over me being lifted off of me. Potter conjures a chair-I didn't know he could do that!- and sits me down. I'm shaking so violently though, that I push the chair aside and sit on the floor. I can no longer hold it in though, and finally I voice the only thing going through my head.

* * *

><p>-James-<p>

"W-what's going to happen to m-me?"

Lily Evans is shaking so violently on the floor in front of me, you'd think she's having a seizure.

I can't answer her question, because I don't know.

And then, Lily begins to cry.

I was **not** prepared for **that**.

I mean, it's Lily Evans.

Lily never cries.

Lily Evans is the brick house that the wolf couldn't blow down. She's a survivor. I don't know what exactly she's been through, but I know her life hasn't been easy, not like everyone assumes. Call me a creeper; I just notice these things.

And now, she's crying on the floor. If she were holding milk, it'd turn into butter, she's shaking so hard. So I hug her.

And she doesn't push me away.

She clings on for dear life.

A piece of her has broken.

Into pieces.

And I'll catch them.

And put Lily back together again.

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

I should be terrified.

And I am.

Never been so scared in my life.

But somehow, in Potter's arms, I'm safe, and nothing else matters. Like I know he'd never let me get hurt. And with that thought, I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>-James-<p>

It's morning.

My eyes hurt like hell.

I feel like total shit.

Yet here I am, wand out, watching Evans sleep in my bed.

I AM NOT A RAPIST THANKYOUVERYMUCH!

I've had way too much coffee.

Suddenly, Lily awakes. Almost instantly, she sits bolt upright, eyes wide. She relaxes upon seeing me, but the look of panic still lingers.

"P-Potter? Where am I!"

She almost shouts the last bit, and I can't say I blame her. As I'm thinking though, I'm silent. Lily doesn't like this.

"JAMES! WHERE AM I! WHERE ARE WE! THE D-D-DEATH EATERS! TH-THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME AND-AND I," She's ranting; her fear is obvious. My heart aches for her. I walk over to my bed and sit beside her.

"Lily! It's okay! You're okay! You're in my room. You feel asleep and I didn't want to invite myself into your room. There are no Death Eaters here. You're safe." I tell her, looking her right in the eyes. Her green eyes.

"B-but, if they came during the night and saw me-" she starts

I cut her off. "No Death Eaters were here last night. I made sure."

The redhead thinks about what I said, still breathing heavily. She then studies me for a moment. I must look as shitty as I feel, because she asks, "Have you slept, Potter?"

"Uh, no." I reply.

"Well then, you sleep and I'll um, I'll," Most would think she was at loss of an idea. But I know she's just too scared to leave by herself. I cut her some slack, and say,

"Evans, I don't think you should go wondering around by yourself."

"Oh! Um, yeah, I-yeah."

And she smiles.

Almost.

It feels good to make her smile.

"I'll stay in the common room then."

I smile.

She leaves, and sleep comes immediately.

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

My homework is done on a Saturday morning. That is not normal.

But it's done, so now I don't have a distraction, leaving my mind to wander.

That's dangerous.

Suddenly, I give an involuntary, violent twitch.

"… and the Mudblood. The little redhead you used to hang out with, Severus. Have you seen them?" _Have you seen **them**!_ I'm not the only one they're looking for. But when Lastrange was mumbling, what did he say!

Only one way to find out.

I conjure a bowl from the Hogwarts kitchens. This'll have to work. I hope the house-elves don't miss it too much.

I put my want to my temple and extract a substance that is neither liquid nor gas.

I lower my head inside my make-do pensieve, and the world lurches forward.

I am now standing beside myself, in the corridor from yesterday. Rather than staying there, however, I put my ear to the door and listen.

"Rodolfus, why have you come?" asks Severus.

We are here for James Potter and the Moodblood." The death eater replies. Bellatrix lets out an angry hiss.

"The little redhead you used to hang out with Severus," Rodolfus Lestrange continues. "Lily Evans. The Dark Lord has summoned them. We're here to –er, fetch them." He finished.

I pull my head up violently and fall to the floor.

After sitting for several minutes, I find the strength to pull myself up. I then stumble up the stairs to James' room.

James is clearly in a deep sleep. He is unmoving, exhausted from recent events. My new information will only make things worse for his sleeping pattern, but he's got to know, and he's got to know now.

"James! James Potter! Potter! Wake up!" I have to shake him to wake him up.

He snaps awake, alarmed. "Evans! Evans, wha- are there Death Eaters! Where are they! I'll- I'll,"

"There's no Death Eaters, Potter. But there's something you have to know."

* * *

><p>-Remus-<p>

We're sitting in the heads common room, James' head is in his hands. Lily is sitting beside me, Sirius on my other side, and James beside him. Peter is sitting on the floor. Everyone is looking back and forth between James and Lily.

Peter looks scared, while Sirius looks deeply troubled.

"So what are we going to do?" Wormtail breaks the silence.

"We'll go to Dumbledore of course! The lot can be thrown in Azkaban! Good riddance!" Sirius pipes up angrily. I know he's thinking of his cousin, Bellatrix.

Lily lets out a squeak. Everyone turns to look at her. She looks panicked.

"Azkaban?" she peeps

"That's what Death Eaters get! And deserve!" Sirius shouts

"Sirius," I say calmly. "We know you hate your cousin. But can you please pipe down while we come up with a solution to this mess?" James' head is back in his hands.

"We go to the Headmaster! What more do you need to come up with!" He replies

"Lily?" I turn to the redhead on my right. "What's wrong?"

"S-S-Severus."

If she looked scared before, she looks absolutely petrified now. And I don't blame her.

Sirius' face darkens and goes into a scowl. Peter's mouth is in a sneer. Even I'm annoyed.

James looks murderous.

"Severus?" He replies lightly. Too lightly. "_You mean, the Severus we just caught sneaking Death Eaters into our school! You mean, the Severus who's probably with them,_ **RIGHT NOW, selling us out, trying to figure out where this common room is! _The Severus who's plotting the right way to lure us away on our own so he and his Death Eater buddies can kidnap us so Voldemort can kill us personally! THAT SEVERUS!" _**

James' rage is beyond what I've ever seen it, he's not even sitting in his chair anymore. Peter is hiding behind the couch terrified. Lily looks ready to cry. Sirius reacts first.

"Prongs!" He leads James away from us, talking in fast whispers. I turn to Lily:

"Lily, James doesn't usually get like this okay? Look, even Peter's scared." I gesture to the lump behind the couch that is my third best friend. "He's never this mad, it'll pass. It never lasts long." I place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now, he's busy. So what about Snape?"

"I-I can't turn him in Remus." A tear escapes her always-green eyes and rolls down her cheek.

"And why not?" I ask patiently.

"We aren't friends anymore, but he was my best friend since we were like, nine. We were inseparable. I thought I was accepting him being a Death Eater when I cut him off, but there's still that little part of me that refuses to believe it. Because the truth is Remus, I just miss having a b-best friend-nd." Lily's trying to hold in her tears, but doing so very unsuccessfully. I reach out and wrap her in a hug, and she gives in. I've very seldom seen Lily cry. Most people never have. Yet here she is, sitting in the Heads common room with the boys she used to hate, crying for her long-ago best friend. Crying for a battle long lost, for a fight long-abandoned. Crying for the whole in her heart she, until now, refused to acknowledge. And we let her. James now looks incredibly guilty, not to mention exhausted. I nod to Sirius who, getting my message, takes James to his room. I'm still hugging Lily when he comes down later.

"He was out in a flash! A bomb could drop and he wouldn't wake up!" Sirius said, taking the attention away from Lily, who looks a little embarrassed to have cried in front of a bunch of boys. "Honestly though, it's like he didn't sleep last night or something!" Sirius finishes. Lily's face gives a strange twitch.

"Um, he didn't. He kept watch for Death Eaters while I was sleeping. We didn't know they were after him too at the time." Lily explained. She looked tired too.

"Lily, you need sleep. Sirius, Peter and I will keep watch down here, okay?" I look at the broken girl beside me.

"Okay." And with that, she heads up to her room.

* * *

><p>-Sirius-<p>

"So what **do** we do?" I ask

Remus is looking into the fireplace thoughtfully.

James and Lily are sleeping soundly, leaving Moony, Wormtail and I to figure out how to solve this mess.

Stupid Snivellus.

Moony is silent as he ponders our ever-growing problem.

I myself can't seem to get my head around the whole thing. I mean, what does stupid Voldemort want with my best friend? What does he want with Lily? More confusing- why does he want them both? I mean, James is a pureblood male, plays quidditch and hates the Dark Arts. Lily is a girl, and a Muggleborn. She doesn't play nay competitive quidditch and her childhood best friend was a Slytherin who is currently serving as a Death Eater. There's no connection whatsoever!

If Voldemort wants them both, he must want them for the same reason? But they're really quite different. James excels in Defence Against the Darks Arts and is top of the class in Transfiguration. Lily is a genius with charms and our classes best potioneer. That's something she and Snape share. Brilliance in potions class.

Snape. The root of our problem. But what can we do?

Our trio grows silent, each lost in his own thoughts, staring at the crackling fire.

It was Remus who spoke up first, no surprise there.

"Lets go over the facts again, maybe then this'll all make more sense.

"Lestrange, Bellatrix and Snivellus are after Prongs and Lily. They want to take them both to Voldemort, who has 'summoned' them." I recount what we heard in Lily's pensieve.

"S-Snape said he severed ties with Lily?" Wormtail adds. That's surprisingly helpful information considering it's Peter.

"Okay, so we know Voldemort (why does Peter always cringe at the name?) has sent his cronies to fetch James and Lily, although we don't know why." I can practically see Moony's mind working in overdrive. "So what's stopping them?" He asks insightfully.

"They need to catch them alone and they don't know where this common room is." I answer, impressed by my own promptness.

"Hmmm." Remus is going to be wrinkled before his time if he keeps making that thinking face.

"So," the teenage werewolf continues. "The Death Eaters are trying to catch Lily and Prongs on there own, namely in this dormitory. So they're expecting them to be staying here, right?"

"Yea…" Peter sounds confused. Even I'm not sure where this is going.

"I have no doubt that the Death Eaters will find a way into here, and if James and Lily are in here, by themselves when that happens, that'll be bad indeed." Moony's got that look in his eyes; he's getting somewhere. I've seen it before, his planning face. I usually only see it for pranking purposes, though. I feel a rush of hope seeing that look upon my best friends face right now.

"So how do we make sure that doesn't happen?" Peter asks

"There's not much hope stopping the Death Eaters, I can't imagine what lengths they'll use to get in here. We can however, make sure Lily and Prongs aren't here when the Bellatrix comes for them." He has a plan. Now he's just building suspense.

"Moony, we know you've got something! Just spill it!" I cry

"James and Lily will live in our dormitory in Gryffindor Tower!" Remus cries, as though the sheer brilliance of it is obvious.

I look at Wormtail, he clearly doesn't get it either.

"You know Moony, usually I come up with a plan and you're the one to find the illogicality of it. Now it's my turn." I state. "How will sleeping in our room save Lily and Prongs from Voldemort? Oh quit twitching Wormtail!"

"Don't you get it!" Remus looks from my face to Peter's. We don't get it.

"The Death Eaters have decided that James and Lily are no longer living in Gryffindor Tower. They'll be focusing all their energy on breaking into this dormitory. But when they finally get here, Lily and Prongs will be safely in Gryffindor Tower, with us! We can keep an eye on them and fight any Death Eaters off if need be!" Remus is practically standing now, in love with his plan. I feel a wide smile spread across my face. "Brilliant. Bloody Brilliant, Moony." I crack a grin. Remus is now dancing around in a circle. A solution has been found. Prongs is saved.

"What happens when the Death Eaters find out? It'll be obvious that James and Lily will be living with us. We'll be putting the whole Gryffindor Tower in danger." This time it's Peter who speaks, and for once raises a valid point. My good mood vanishes as fast as it came, because he's right. Moony's face falls, and his thinking face is re-instated.

"We have to make sure no one sees them…" Remus mumbles thoughtfully.

"The cloak." I say the first thing that comes to mind. It takes us all several seconds to process my outburst.

"Cloak… cloak… That's it!" Remus jumps up yet again, smile back.

"Lily and Prongs will enter Gryffindor Tower under the cloak so no one realizes they're there! An-and, they can sleep under the cloak in case the Death Eaters come knocking in the middle of the night!"

I jump up and dance with my best friend, the werewolf. Wormtail watches, unsure, until he too jumps up, dancing along with us.

* * *

><p><em>Wormtail<em>

_Peter Pettigrew_

_7th Year_

_Gryffindor_

_Half Blood_

_Boggart: Voldemort_

Remus and Sirius were convinced that their plan was flawless. But I'm scared.

What if the Death Eaters break into Gryffindor Tower and get me? One question has been burning on my mind, and even though it'll ruin my best friends' moods, I have to ask it.

"Why don't we go to the Headmaster?" I mean, isn't that what adults do? Protect us students from Voldemort?

"Turning Snape in would break Lily." Remus replies

"We also have no proof to get my dear cousin thrown in the slammer." Padfoot says

"We're also holding out hope that Snape will use this last chance to get out of his Death Eater circle." Moony states.

"Not likely." Sirius adds

"**_Anyway!_**" Moony says loudly. "If we tell any adults, they'll throw James and Lily in a bomb shelter with a crap-load of aurors around them. Our best defense against Voldemort-"

I let out an involuntary shudder. That name! They all use it! It makes me queasy!

"-is to make sure he can't find James and Lily. If he knows where they are, he'll use all of his force to get at them. If he doesn't know where they are, he can't use his mass powers and followers because he doesn't have a specific target." Remus finishes.

Remus Lupin really is brilliant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't sue.**

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

"You're mental."

James Potter's words mirror my feelings perfectly.

"Everything's gone mental, mate." Sirius says to his best friend.

My mind doesn't even work this hard in Transfiguration!

"Can you go over this "plan" again? I ask

"How about I do the quick version?" Black cuts in over Remus. "Voldemort- yes Wormtail! Voldeemort, Voldeemort, Ooooh, Voldy-voldy-voldy-Voldemort! Quit jumping everytime someone says it!" Peter looks embarrassed, but also frightened and uncomfortable at the mention of You-Know-Who. Sirius is clearly annoyed, so Pettigrew must do this often. I don't use his name, but I'm not scared of it. I just get sick of people squealing in fear every time you say "Voldemort."

"**_Anyway_**," Black continues forcefully. "Voldemort wants Prongs and Evans for who-knows-what. Voldy sends my dear cousin and her boyfriend to come fetch the pair of you. They know you're not sleeping in Gryffindor Tower because Head Boy and Girl get their own dormitories. So now Snivellus and the Death Eaters will s†op at nothing to find a way into this very common room. Since they will eventually succeed at breaking into this place, it's definitely not safe for either of you to stay here anymore. Sooooo, You lucky kids are going to come live with us in Gryffindor Tower in our dormitory!" Sirius Black's arms are spread wide in a "tada!" fashion, like he's just finished a performance. His smile is as wide as ever.

"Oh yea, and we'll smuggle you in under the cloak so they don't know you're there! It's bloody brilliant!" Black finishes, his enthusiasm never wavering.

"Brilliant, um, yea. Until Death Eaters come knocking at 1 am and find us, then they kill us all." James says. I can't help but agree. What's with Peter's face?

"Oh! I knew I forgot something! You guys will sleep under the cloak! There! That's everything!" He replied. This kid is **_way_** to cheerful considering the situation.

"Hold up," I pipe in. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"In our dorm. Duh." Sirius is giving me the "you crazy?" look.

"Yes but where in your dorm. There's only four beds." I continue." And another thing, what 'cloak' are you boys rambling about?"

The four teenage boys around me exchange looks. They seem to be communicating without words. I watch for a few minutes, slightly bewildered, slightly amused, as the four best friends stare at each other so intensely, I'm surprised they don't burn holes into each other's eye sockets.

"Okay." Potter says finally. This can't be good. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out- wait, what is that? He's holding a ball of a silky, fabric looking, shadow thing.

Very descriptive Lily.

Potter has now unraveled this ball, and then- wait. Where'd he go? WHERE DID POTTER GO!

"Where'd he go!" I shout, looking around frantically.

Remus is smiling mysteriously, Peter looks ready to burst, and Sirius is grinning mischievously. '..all.

"This isn't funny guys!" I shout, eyes wide. "Potter! Cut it out! Where the bloody hell are you! Quit laughing Black!" Contrary to my request, Sirius begins laughing harder.

"POTTER! SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT YOU INCOMPITENT TOE-RAG!" I yell

"Hello, love." Suddenly, the face of James Potter appears inches from mine. I jump so high I land on the floor. Sirius Black lands beside me, unable to stand because he's laughing so hard. Remus is doubled over laughing, and Pettigrew is gasping for air between hiccups.

"NOT FUNNY, POTTER!" I'm still shouting. I sound angry, but I'm really not. More like scared shitless!

Now all four adolescent boys are rolling on the floor beside me, laughing hysterically. Maturity at it's finest, ladies and gentlemen.

"That **_never_** gets old!" Sirius manages one sentence before continuing his laughing fit.

"It's not funny!" I whine. Even I think I sound like a four year old. My comment just sets Sirius off again. Potter, surprisingly enough, recovers first, along with Remus. I expected Potter to laugh the most, seeing he had a front row seat to my reaction and he's just annoying that way. He proves me wrong, however, when he gets up off the floor, and offers me his hand.

"I'm fine." I say, getting up myself. I don't trust this boy **_at all_** at the moment. Shrugging, Potter withdraws his hand.

"Now, how the bloody hell did you do that!" I cry

"Woah! Language Head Girl!" Black calls from the floor. I ignore him a turn to Potter.

"You see this? It's a cloak." He states.

"Okay…" I reply. Then, Potter takes the star-spangled, shadowlike "cloak" in his hands and throws it over his shoulders. I scream.

"WHERE DID YOUR BODY GO!" I yell

Sirius' laughing fit has been given new life, as he and Pettigrew are on the floor giggling again. Even Remus lets out a chuckle. Potter just grins.

Then it clicks.

"Hold up, an Invisibility Cloak?" I say, not quite convinced.

"You know it, Evans! It's from my dad. This thing's amazing! Never tears, nothing! It always stays perfect!"

I reach out to touch the non-visible cloak. I've never actually seen one in person. My hind finds the material, and my fingers disappear beneath it. Satisfied, I let the cloak drop. Potter srows it in his pocket and turns to Remus.

"So, where **_is_** Evans going to sleep?" He inquires

I immediately look up; my interest peaked. How could I have forgotten my burning question!

Remus looks deep in thought. He's going to be wrinkled before his time if he keeps his face like that.

* * *

><p>-Sirius-<p>

Is it "Point out flaws in Padfoot and Moony's brilliant plan" day! Everyone's a critic!

"Easy." I say, answering Evans' question. We'll just move your old bed into our room. There's only four of us in there, including Prongs, so it'll fit." Life really isn't as complicated as these people make it. Merlin.

"How are we going to move her bed with no one noticing though?" Prongs inquires.

"Shrinking Spell. That way you can just carry the bed out in your hand. Then we'll enlarge it back in our dorm." Remus says

What would we do without Moony?

* * *

><p>-Lily-<p>

This is mad.

Totally and completely mental.

1. I'm currently walking under an invisibility cloak to Gryffindor Tower.

2. I'm walking there with a group of teenage boys, Remus being the only one I actually like.

3. I'm on my way to my new dormitory- inhabited by four teenage boys whom I've hated for years.

4. The Death Eaters are still after me.

Has the world gone mad?

Yes.

Completely mental.

I packed my things in a hurry. Standing in the doorway to my dormitory, I shouted "_pack!_" waving my wand in a sweeping movement over the floor. My possessions all arranged themselves semi-neatly in my trunk. I then shrunk the entire thing and stowed the now miniature trunk in the pocket of my robes.

Now, our entourage has reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed." Pettigrew said to the plump woman guarding Lily's former home. Black entered, followed by Peter. Potter and Remus left enough space between themfor Lily to slip in un-noticed.

"Stay close, Lily." Remus whispered. "You know what to do. Just give the signal."

The common room was nearly empty, and for this I am eternally grateful. It makes our operation that much easier. I'd get some confused glances if people were bumping into air.

"Kreacher smells." I say. What kind of signal is that, anyway? Black seemed determined to use it though. Whatever.

Upon giving the signal, I take off, up the stairs to the girls dormitories; stairs that I've walked many times before. I open the door to the dorm of the Seventh Year girls, silently praying that no one is in my old room.

Success. The room is empty. Everyone's eating supper. I slip inside and close the door. I'll make this fast.

"_Reducio._" I point my wand at the empty four-poster meant for me. It shrinks before my eyes, into the size of a pocket watch. I stuff it into my other robe pocket. The other girls wont think much of my bed disappearing, they'll be grateful for the extra space.

Cloak in check, I make my way down the stairs. I'm forced to jump into a doorway, out of the way of a passing fifth year, stubbing my toe in the process. I make no sound, however, as I finish my decent down the ancient wood stairs. Pettigrew is standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys dormitories. I walk up beside him and tap him three times on the shoulder. Taking his cue, Peter Pettigrew turns and begins climbing the wooden steps. He stops at the door at the very top of the steps, and opens it. He moves aside, enabling me to pass. He closes the door and I'm finally able to remove the cloak. I pass it to Sirius, who is beside me, and sit on the floor, holding my throbbing toe.

"Jumped out of the way of a passing Fifth Year; stubbed my toe." I explained, answering their unvoiced question. I threw my newly shrunken bed to Potter, who caught it with ease. Why does he play chaser instead of seeker, anyway?

Sirius places the little bed on the ground and says "_Engorgio!"_

My bed is now full sized; only it's pushed up against another bed. It's empty, so I assume it must be Potters.

"Have fun pushing that into the right place, Black." I snicker from the floor.

"It's already in place, Evans." Sirius says seriously.

**Authors note: "Sirius says seriously." ^^ I've always wanted to do that!**

"Isn't that a little cozy, Black?" I reply

"How else are you and Prongs supposed to fit under the cloak at the same time?" Black answers.

Shiiittttt.

I look at Potter. He looks at loss for words, totally bewildered. He clearly didn't dream this stupid scheme up himself; thank Merlin. I turn to Remus. He answers my un-asked questions.

"I know it's not ideal, Lily. Okay, that's an understatement. But it's really the only way unless we go to Dumbledore." Remus' face is kind, he understands my internal battle.

Sleep next to Potter for the rest of the year?

Or turn Sev in?

"It's fine." I finally say.

The things you do for people who don't deserve your love.

The boys look surprised by my response. But I don't want to come across as a naïve, awkward girl. I guess it's just my pride. I'm Lily Evans, I never loose my composer in uncomfortable situations.

The silence is growing awkward.

"But if you try and rape me Potter, I **_will_ **slice your balls off." I add, looking him straight in the eye. Sirius finds my remark deeply amusing.

I can handle this. I'm a Gryffindor. **And** Lily Evans!

This year is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Three chapters in one day! I was writing all day today! However, I'm going skiing for the week, so there might not be any updates till I get back. I'm hoping to write while I'm gone though. Kisses!<strong>

**-xoxo Jenn**


End file.
